Alice in Hell
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Vuelven a dormirse, los párpados pintados de horrores de otros tiempos.La duermevela a la que ya está acostumbrada es una bruma neblinosa que se arremolina bajo sus pies, le lame los tobillos, trepa por sus piernas y sigue subiendo.


******************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención los personajes que aparecen aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Alice in Hell**_

El tres es el número del hijo del Dios de la reina de Inglaterra. Pero no el suyo, aparentemente.

Respirar después de las pesadillas es una tortura hasta que la mano del hombre se aferra a la suya con firmeza y le infunde una confianza que jamás siente a no ser que ciertas personas estén cerca. Su compañero es una de ellas; la otra es un muchacho de cara redonda y cabellos castaños.

Se abrazan desesperadamente: los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las bocas resecas, el frenesí del miedo en sus manos temblorosas. No hay besos pasionales, ni amor ni sentimientos, excepto cariño y recuerdos difusos de lo que algún día tuvieron y jamás recuperarán.

No llegan a desnudarse porque no están preparados; son como dos niños temerosos y primerizos: sus miedos escurridizos les resbalan por la piel, como el sudor de su esfuerzo, y se siente salado en sus lenguas, acariciándoles los labios. Vuelven a dormirse, los párpados pintados de horrores de otros tiempos. Horrores que taladran los poros de su piel, sus cabezas, sus manos entrelazadas, sus rostros que empiezan a estar surcados por las arrugas. El tiempo huye escabulléndose entre las rendijas de las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

Y desea huir.

Cuanto antes.

Marcharse de ahí volando como un pájaro, libre de ataduras y cadenas que la sujeten al que es su sino.

La duermevela a la que ya está acostumbrada es una bruma neblinosa que se arremolina bajo sus pies, le lame los tobillos, trepa por sus piernas y sigue subiendo. Y la niebla deja paso al dolor.

Los gritos no tardan en escaparse de su garganta. Las gotitas de agua que tocan su piel le queman la carne, los pulmones, le oprimen el corazón, le escuecen los ojos. En medio del delirio, una oruga azul que fuma narguile se enrosca alrededor de la rama de un árbol y murmura cosas inconexas. Una sonrisa flotante suelta una carcajada y se convierte en una luna, fina como la media luna de una uña. Alguien grita en la lejanía, ordena que le separen la cabeza del cuerpo y que esta ruede por el césped hasta sus pies.

El humo del narguile parece mitigar el dolor de la niebla, pero no es más que una estúpida droga que seda sus sentidos y su razón. Su cuerpo sigue convulsionándose, retorciéndose, imaginando su cabeza caer y la sangre chorrear.

Las voces, las risas, los gritos… la matan por dentro.

Los flashes de una noche sin estrellas, una luna casi llena preñada de promesas y los llantos de un bebé. Y en medio de toda esa tranquilidad, el caos. El caos de unos gritos de dolor, una risa desquiciada, unas voces apagadas que murmuran frases incoherentes y sin sentido para ella. Conversaciones insípidas sobre el paradero de alguien que no quiere oír. Quiere correr junto al niño, abrazarlo, tranquilizarlo, decirle que no pasa nada, que ella lo adora. Pero no lo hace porque no puede levantarse.

El dolor es insufrible.

Pero como cada noche, los labios secos y duros del hombre que siempre la acompaña se posan en los suyos en una leve caricia; sus párpados pelean por abrirse y se rebelan contra el sueño y las pesadillas; las mujeres de batas blancas le cantan canciones de cuna mientras le dan chicles de plátano, sus favoritos, para que los chupe tranquilamente.

Y mientras tanto su pelo se cubre de canas y sus pupilas se van cansando.

No es más que el final de su vida ideal, en un lugar de maravillas, que se ha convertido en una pesadilla.

Es su propia historia. Alice en el Infierno.

Alice en la mejor parte del Infierno, tal vez.

* * *

**Hace como seis meses que quería escribir esta viñeta de Alice Longbottom, pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras. Hace poco, me senté frente al ordenador decidida a escribir algo, lo que fuese, y brotó lo que antes no fui capaz de expresar.**

**Quiero dedicar un especial agradecimiento a Abby, Livinginfairytale, la primera persona que ha leído la historia y ha dado su opinión. Es un sol súper dulce. Gracias, cielo, es genial contar contigo.**

**Ya tengo otra viñeta independiente en marcha, y hasta tiene título y todo. Pero por ahora, voy a merendar algo original de Brasil, de donde soy nativa. Eso sí, mi ciudad, la que amo por encima de todo, es Barcelona; para mí no se compara con ninguna otra: es mi hogar.**

**Si os aburrís podéis dejarme un comentario. O pasaros por mi blog. Y dejar un comentario. Eso siempre anima y me pone de buen humor. Y ya he terminado los exámenes. Un poco de vuestro amor no me iría mal. (Sí, es un copia-pega de la última viñeta de Cassie, pero me ha gustado la forma de decirlo.)**

**Con amor, **

**Ellie.**

**PD: Diez puntos a quien pille todas las referencias a _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_.**


End file.
